Hallelujah
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Innamorarsi di lei gli aveva fatto capire che l'amore non era un traguardo, ma un percorso lunghissimo, devastante ed estenuante che ogni giorno andava rifatto...
1. I Pent Up Frustations

_**Disclaimer**_: Final Fantasy VIII e i suoi personaggi sono proprietà Square-Enix e vengono qui utilizzati senza scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

_**Nota dell'autrice**_: questa storia contiene scene di sesso più o meno esplicite sparse nei vari capitoli. Vedete voi se leggere oppure no^^  
L'idea di questa storia è, in realtà, una semplice immagine scartata per un'altra mia storia, **Fix You**, dato che quel formato mal si adattava all'immagine che avrei voluto raccontare. Come da una semplice immagine siamo arrivati a 30 capitoli non ne ho idea nemmeno io, ma penso che si possa dare la colpa alla community LJ **30sexyfics**, a cui i capitoli di questa storia si ispirano, e alla canzone **Hallelujah**, nella versione cantata da Elisa, e dal suo testo che m'ha dato un'idea intorno a cui voglio lavorare, anche se farò una fatica del boia. Ed è a questa canzone che si ispira il titolo della storia. Non ci sono legami tra questa storia e **Fix You**, eh ^^  
Buona lettura^^

**HALLELUJAH  
****I. Pent Up Frustrations**

Con quel giorno erano già sei settimane.

Sei settimane di nulla, di vuoto, di preoccupazione e rabbia, di frustrazioni sfogate su talmente tanti mostri al Centro Addestramento che Cid gli aveva vietato di andarci più di tre volte a settimana, o sarebbero rimasti senza. Oramai era arrivato al punto che qualsiasi cosa lo faceva infuriare, ed era scattoso e stizzito e i suoi amici avevano imparato a non fare battutine. Soprattutto Irvine.

Lei se ne era andata tre mesi prima. Aveva fatto una promessa, aveva detto, e ne dovevano approfittare ora che Galbadia era allo sbando. _Tornerò, Squall, promesso_. Sì certo, come no. Era per quello che da sei settimane sembrava svanita nel nulla.

Gli aveva regalato due settimane di una gioia così pura e semplice che se non fosse stato per il sesso si sarebbe sentito di nuovo bambino. In realtà erano stati pochi i giorni del sesso – la dottoressa Kadowaki gli aveva ordinato una settimana di riposo assoluto dopo la battaglia finale. Si era voltata verso Rinoa, puntandole il dito contro, e le aveva detto, "tu! Controlla che faccia come dico."

E Rinoa aveva controllato. La prima settimana andava da lui tutte le mattine con un cestino riempito alla Mensa, e con dei libri presi alla Biblioteca. A volte, quando lui era talmente annoiato che avrebbe preferito persino prendere a testate il muro, lei si sedeva sul letto, appoggiata allo schienale, apriva uno dei libri che aveva portato e leggeva per lui ad alta voce. Gli permetteva di posare la testa sulle sue gambe, e lui si lasciava andare, e poco alla volta la sua voce scacciava la noia e lo cullava nel sonno. Erano romanzi, a volte poesie – non certo cose che Squall avrebbe volontariamente scelto di leggere, ma le parole rotolavano sulla lingua di Rinoa con un sapore nuovo, come se le assaggiasse per la prima volta, come se anche lei riuscisse a leggere qualcosa di diverso. Grazie a lui.

Erano giorni di fine estate, tiepidi e morbidi, e Squall li ricordava come i primi giorni di pace dopo mesi di tumulti, dentro e fuori, che l'avevano sfiancato. Si sentiva pieno di energia quando avevano passato un giorno, verso la fine della settimana, nel Giardino, stesi al sole, lei con il suo immancabile libro, lui con la testa sulle sue gambe a godersi ad occhi chiusi le sue dita che gli pettinavano i capelli. Era stato allora che aveva raccolto il coraggio di baciarla di nuovo – durante la settimana i baci erano sempre stati iniziati da Rinoa, meno intimidita di lui dall'intimità dell'essere soli nella sua camera. Si era sollevato, gli sembrava di vedersi mentre lo faceva: lei seduta appoggiata a un albero, che piegava le ginocchia quando lui si tirava su a sedere, lui che appoggiava il braccio al tronco e si piegava su di lei. Il suo sorriso, caldo e incoraggiante. Lei era piccola e fragile e a volte un po' buffa, ma era quello che gliela rendeva adorabile. Gli aveva accarezzato il petto con una mano e si era stretta a lui con l'altro braccio, e quando si era separato da lei, aveva continuato a baciargli il collo, con il misterioso potere di trovare a colpo sicuro il punto che lo mandava su di giri. L'aveva baciata a lungo, quel pomeriggio, baci dolci e lenti e appassionati, e lei sapeva di mela e di tè freddo alla pesca, e quando era scesa la sera le aveva chiesto se voleva passare la serata con lui – nella sua camera.

Lei aveva sorriso e ridacchiato, e lui si era quasi pentito della sua richiesta, ma poi lei aveva accettato dicendo che lo trovava così carino quando arrossiva ed esitava. Lui aveva scrollato le spalle con un grugnito – lui era tutto, meno che carino - e le aveva preso la mano per tornare in camera.

Non aveva avuto l'intenzione di fare l'amore con lei, allora. In quella settimana il pensiero lo aveva attraversato spesso, mentre lei leggeva e lui era portato a fissarle le labbra, ma non era stato quello il motivo per cui l'aveva invitata. La desiderava, certo, ma a spingerlo a stare con lei era quella specie di amore strisciante che gli si era insinuato nelle viscere a tradimento. Ma quando erano stati nella sua stanza si erano seduti sul letto, e Rinoa aveva allungato una mano ad accarezzargli lentamente una coscia, e in lui era rinato il desiderio di baciarla. E l'aveva fatto. E poi poco a poco le cose si erano fatte più pesanti e più calde, ed era stata lei a levargli la giacca, e il suo vestitino azzurro era d'impiccio, e poi anche tutti gli altri vestiti erano d'impiccio e lui si era trovato ansimante tra le sue braccia, ad accarezzarle un seno, e alla fine fare l'amore era sembrata una conclusione naturale, logica, gioiosa e liberatoria. Le aveva chiesto se era pentita, la mattina dopo. Lei aveva solo sorriso.

Alla fine Squall aveva passato anche la seconda settimana chiuso in camera, ma per altri motivi.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri: Shu aprì solo uno spiraglio, quando bastava per infilare la testa, e disse con il solito tono professionale, "Comandante, il Preside ti vuole urgentemente nel suo ufficio. Nuova missione."

Squall ringraziò qualunque dio ci fosse là sopra. Uccidere qualcosa di più potente di un Grat striminzito era esattamente quello che gli serviva in quel momento.

* * *

"Siediti, Squall."

Lui obbedì e attese che il Preside trovasse, tra le decine di cartelle sulla sua scrivania, quella che riguardava la missione che stava per assegnargli. Ricordava di avere un'altra missione da portare a termine, ma per quella il cliente non aveva più fatto richiesta…

"Bene, eccola qui. In questa cartellina troverai tutti i documenti e tutte le informazioni necessarie per la missione. Ci sarà bisogno di voi cinque ragazzi: tu, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie e Zell. Tu sarai il caposquadra. Vi dovrete dividere in due squadre; una farà il lavoro sul campo mentre l'altra avrà un lavoro di raccolta informazioni. Avrete anche il supporto di un esterno fidato per la trasmissione delle informazioni da una squadra all'altra. Questo supporto è stato richiesto dal cliente, quindi non possiamo rifiutarlo."

"Capisco, signore," rispose Squall, anche se la cosa non gli piaceva proprio per nulla. "Si tratta dei soliti tumulti a Galbadia?"

"Non proprio, Squall. Ma di questo vuole parlarti personalmente il cliente. Ho chiesto a Shu di farlo accomodare nel tuo ufficio, quindi puoi incontrarlo fin da subito. Partirete domani mattina presto. Puoi andare. Buon lavoro a te e alla tua squadra," terminò il Preside.

Squall si limitò a fare il saluto SeeD e a uscire dall'ufficio del Preside. Non sapeva nulla di questa missione, e le condizioni poste dal cliente, oltre al fatto che era stato fatto accomodare nel suo ufficio a sua insaputa, erano una cosa che lo faceva infuriare: non che ci volesse molto, ultimamente, ma che diamine di ruolo aveva se potevano fare comunque quello che volevano, senza consultarlo?

Aprì la porta del suo ufficio cercando di controllare la rabbia. Doveva essere professionale per l'incontro con il cliente, e più tardi sarebbe sceso al Centro Addestramento a far fuori un po' di mostri.

"Sono il Comandante Squall Leonhart," disse entrando, "la prego di accomodarsi. Il Preside Cid mi ha detto che vuole discutere personalmente con me i dettagli della missione. Possiamo farlo anche adesso, se per lei va bene."

"Sei sempre il solito," disse una familiare voce femminile dal fondo della stanza. _Rinoa?_

Una figura si staccò dalla parete buia a cui si era appoggiata; e quando finalmente arrivò alla luce della lampada da tavolo, i suoi sospetti vennero confermati. "Rinoa?"

"In carne e ossa," sorrise lei, avvicinandosi a lui ed abbracciandolo. "Scusa il ritardo."

Lui rimase rigido e immobile per alcuni secondi, ancora incredulo; poi lasciò cadere a terra la cartellina e la strinse a sé con forza, prendendole il mento tra le mani e sollevandole il viso per baciarla. Fanculo ai saluti, non era quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Sempre baciandola, la spinse poco a poco indietro, fino a farla appoggiare di nuovo al muro, mentre lui le si premeva contro inframmezzando i baci con delle domande a cui poi non le dava il tempo di rispondere. Lei sollevò una gamba a stringergli i fianchi, e questo lo distrasse abbastanza da fargli venire voglia di accarezzarle la coscia e passare a baciarle il collo, e riuscì finalmente a rispondergli. "Abbiamo… avuto dei problemi. Non… potevo… oh… chiamarti… scusami," terminò mentre lui tornava a impossessarsi della sua bocca.

"Potrei farlo qui, sai?" disse lui con il respiro affrettato, a fior di labbra, premendo il bacino contro il suo, sentendo la differenza tra le dita dei vestiti invernali in cui si era avvolta da quelli estivi che le aveva tolto in passato. E avrebbe potuto farlo davvero, aveva già voglia di abbassarle i pantaloni e farle vedere che non scherzava, ma lei gli mancava da così tanto tempo, e se ne era andata così troppo presto, che era preso a metà dal desiderio di finire subito e da quello di tenerla invece nel suo letto fino a un minuto prima della partenza.

"Non possiamo," ansimò lei infine, abbassando la gamba e puntandogli le mani sul petto per allontanarlo un po' da sé. "Stanno arrivando gli altri… e il supporto esterno. Stanotte," promise infine gettandoglisi di nuovo tra le braccia e baciandolo più appassionatamente di prima, ora che avevano i secondi contati. "Non so dove dormire," gli mugolò poi sulla lingua, "e pensavo…"

"Non penserai di _**dormire**_, stanotte," replicò lui, premendola di nuovo contro il muro e passandole le mani sul corpo con una carezza lunga e dolorosa che sembrava un saluto. "Mi sei mancata così tanto," disse, lasciando da parte per un momento la passione per stringerla al petto. "Pensavo che non saresti più tornata…"

Lei ridacchiò un poco, colpendolo piano con una mano sul fianco. "Sempre il solito pessimista… era impossibile contattarti. Abbiamo avuto dei grossi problemi, siamo rimasti nascosti nella foresta accanto al Garden di Galbadia per un sacco di tempo. Sono tornata appena ho potuto, e…"

Gli bastava così. Visto che la sua squadra e il supporto esterno tardavano ad arrivare, tanto valeva usare il tempo in maniera migliore; per le spiegazioni avrebbe avuto tempo dopo. Tornò a baciarla, più lentamente stavolta, lasciando scivolare le mani dietro alle sue cosce per sollevarle e stringersele intorno ai fianchi. Lei lo lasciò fare docilmente, e non protestò fino a quando lui non la sollevò del tutto e la portò alla sua scrivania, facendola sedere con poche cerimonie. Lui la stava già percorrendo con una carezza che le toglieva il fiato, e cercava di spingerla a stendersi quando lei tornò a puntargli le mani sul petto, allontanandosi da lui. "Non pos-"

"Non sono ancora arrivati," disse lui sbrigativo, armeggiando con i lacci che le chiudevano i pantaloni.

"Ma saranno qui, tra poco," riuscì a dire tra i baci, appoggiando una mano dietro di sé per resistergli con più forza. "Ti prego, non-"

Fu interrotta quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Si separarono immediatamente, e Rinoa ebbe appena il tempo di controllare di avere i pantaloni allacciati prima che la squadra entrasse.

Selphie si fiondò su Rinoa, quasi gettandola a terra con la forza del suo abbraccio. Fu solo allora che Squall notò come era vestita; aveva abbandonato i soliti abiti azzurri, troppo estivi per le temperature di novembre, e aveva indossato invece un paio di pantaloni mimetici, i suoi stivali da combattimento e una giacca nera sopra una maglioncino scuro a collo alto. Si era legata i capelli in una coda alta da cui sfuggivano alcune ciocche. Non gli era mai sembrata più seducente. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e andò a raccogliere i documenti della missione che aveva fatto cadere prima, sperando che nessuno lo notasse. Solo Irvine azzardò ad aprire la bocca per fare una battuta – ma lo bloccò con uno sguardo in grado di trapassare un Archeosaurus. Era ancora frustrato – ora forse più di prima – e le battute sul sesso non gli interessavano, soprattutto visto che non l'aveva ancora fatto.

L'abbraccio di Quistis fu un po' più contenuto e rigido di quello di Selphie – dopotutto, ai suoi occhi, Rinoa era la ragazza che prima aveva fatto innamorare Squall e poi era sparita per due mesi senza dare sue notizie a nessuno di loro. Non le piaceva vedere Squall che soffriva. Quando finalmente anche Zell e Irvine ebbero salutato l'amica ritornata, Squall indicò a tutti di sedersi per iniziare il briefing pre-missione. Rinoa si sedette accanto a lui dietro la scrivania, e lui si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio con un'espressione interrogativa, a cui lei rispose con un sorriso. Immaginò che avrebbe dovuto dividere il comando.

Schiarendosi la gola, Squall iniziò. "I Gufi del Bosco hanno richiesto la nostra presenza per portare a termine la missione iniziata la primavera scorsa. Shu sta preparando i documenti della missione per tutti voi. Rinoa ha chiesto di parlare direttamente con noi, senza passare dal Preside, e quindi eccoci qui. Cosa viene richiesto alla SeeD?"

La rigidità e professionalità del tono di Squall, così in contrasto agli eventi di poco prima, la fece ridacchiare un poco. Si riprese immediatamente quando vide però la sua espressione stoica, e iniziò a spiegare. "Bene. La primavera scorsa il Preside ha concesso tre SeeD per la liberazione di Timber. Questa volta, sono riuscita a raggranellare qualche soldo in più, e ad assoldarvi tutti," sorrise, rivolgendosi a Squall. "Scusa, ho parlato solo con il Preside. Volevo farti una sorpresa," terminò facendogli l'occhiolino. Lui si era abbandonato contro lo schienale della sua poltrona, e le fece semplicemente cenno di continuare.

"Come sapete, la Torre di Trasmissione di Dollet è stata rimessa in funzione per poter fare l'annuncio della nomina ad ambasciatore della strega, a marzo. Sappiamo tutti cosa è successo dopo, ma…" Scartabellò nella sua cartellina personale e poi continuò, "il gruppo informativo di Timber è riuscito a stabilire che la Torre di Trasmissione è tutt'ora funzionante. Sembra anzi che funzioni anche meglio, perché non ci sono più le interferenze provenienti dallo spazio, dalla prigione della Strega Adele. I vari gruppi di ribelli di Timber ritengono che sia fondamentale riuscire ad avere il controllo della stazione televisiva, per far conoscere la nostra causa anche alle altre nazioni – in particolare Dollet ed Esthar. L'informazione su ciò che è accaduto a Timber in tutti questi anni è scarsissima. Nessuno sa di preciso quante siano state le vittime deportate alla Prigione del Deserto. Il piano di liberazione inizia quindi dall'occupazione della stazione televisiva. Poi dovremo controllare che rimanga sotto il nostro potere, ma ci penseremo più avanti. Abbiamo comunque un gruppo di ribelli addestrati per occuparsi di questo."

"Quindi dobbiamo solo prendere la stazione televisiva?" chiese Zell, un po' stupito.

"Non esattamente, Zell. Il piano di liberazione è stato elaborato in più fasi. Ho imparato qualcosa in questi mesi," disse Rinoa, allungando una mano ad accarezzare la coscia di Squall. "Non possiamo pianificare le nostre strategie seduti per terra. Abbiamo radunato tutti i gruppi di ribelli di Timber e abbiamo stabilito insieme questo piano d'azione. Squall, ne hai una copia nella tua cartellina. Quando avrai tempo, vorrei che lo leggessi e mi dicessi se è una cosa fattibile."

"Certo," rispose lui, con la solita noncuranza, cercando di non dare a vedere quanto quel semplice contatto gli fosse mancato.

"Bene. I capi hanno deciso che è meglio agire ora che l'esercito galbadiano è alla sbando. Non riescono più a inviare troppe forze militari a Timber, perché devono mantenerle impegnate sul loro territorio. Vogliamo colpire l'immagine di Galbadia, trasmettendo regolarmente ciò che hanno fatto, e dando il più informazioni possibili sulla nostra causa."

"E il materiale, Rinoa?" chiese Quistis.

"Le Volpi del Bosco l'hanno già preparato. Tra loro ci sono alcuni tecnici in grado di utilizzare le apparecchiature della stazione televisiva. La prima fase del piano è la più semplice. Quando saremo riusciti a trasmettere per almeno cinque giorni di fila, passeremo alla seconda fase. Liberare la città dall'occupazione militare."

"Quante fasi sono in tutto?" chiese Squall, scorrendo velocemente la sua cartellina alla ricerca del documento che aveva citato Rinoa.

"Cinque. Ve le spiegherò man mano, ma a grandi linee: prendiamo possesso della stazione televisiva nella prima fase. Nella seconda, liberiamo Timber dall'occupazione militare. Nella terza, cerchiamo di ottenere che le altre nazioni riconoscano Timber come una nazione libera e indipendente. Nella quarta fase assistiamo il governo di transizione fino alle elezioni, controllando che non ci siano infiltrazioni di Galbadia. Nella quinta, cerchiamo di intrecciare con le altre nazioni rapporti commerciali che garantiscano la crescita di Timber. Penso che la quinta sia la fase più delicata. Buoni rapporti commerciali potrebbero impedire che qualcun altro cerchi di invadere Timber, ma… non possiamo dirlo con certezza. In ogni caso, fino a quando non si arriva alla quinta fase, con un governo libero e indipendente, in grado di legiferare e stringere accordi con gli altri paesi, Galbadia compresa, i nostri gruppi non considereranno Timber come un paese libero."

"Termini del contratto?" chiese Selphie, memore dei tempi più che vaghi stabiliti nel primo foglio.

"La SeeD sarà libera da vincoli una volta che il nuovo governo liberamente eletto sarà insediato ufficialmente. Potremmo richiedere la vostra assistenza anche come guardie del corpo dei candidati. Domande?"

"Sì," disse Squall, alzando finalmente gli occhi dalla sua cartellina. "Il Preside ha parlato di una divisione in due squadre, e di un supporto esterno."

"Vero," ammise Rinoa, intimorita da quella parte di conversazione. "La divisione in due squadre è necessaria perché abbiamo previsto che un team faccia da spia sul territorio galbadiano. Da Deling City in particolare, ogni informazione sullo spostamento dell'esercito ci sarebbe infinitamente utile. Posso assicurare alla squadra assegnata a Deling la protezione e il supporto di mio padre. Lascio a te la decisione su chi mandare a Deling City e chi verrà con noi a Timber."

"Ottimo. E il supporto esterno?"

"Il supporto esterno farà da tramite tra la squadra di Deling e noi. Useremo la stazione televisiva per il passaggio di informazioni."

"Rinoa, questo poteva farlo benissimo anche uno della nostra squadra. Ti sto chiedendo _**chi è**_."

"Dovremmo incontrarlo nell'ufficio del Preside. Siccome l'abbiamo scelto insieme, vorrei poterne parlare là, per favore," disse Rinoa con un tono di voce che gli faceva sentire che la cosa gli sarebbe piaciuta ancora meno del previsto.

"Bene," disse Squall alzandosi. "Allora dividiamo le squadre. Zell, Irvine e Selphie: siete assegnati al territorio di Deling. Irvine, conto sulla tua conoscenza della città e della mentalità dei galbadiani. Selphie, se necessario, portati la cartina delle fognature che avete tracciato l'ultima volta. Zell, tu sei il caposquadra. Di' a Shu che ti assegni un computer portatile per tutte le comunicazioni. Rinoa, a questa squadra avete intenzione di assegnare dei mezzi?"

"Non proprio, ma dovrebbero venire a Timber con noi per incontrare gli altri. Abbiamo stabilito un codice cifrato che potremmo usare, e vorremo metterli al corrente prima della loro partenza per Deling. Ci servirà soprattutto una serie di password, per stabilire se le comunicazioni sono sicure o no prima di procedere al passaggio di informazioni. Va da sé che il codice cifrato e le password verranno modificate regolarmente."

"Bene, domani mattina allora discuteremo di tutto il resto. Alle sette all'ingresso del Garden, puntuali. Portate GF, magie e oggetti curativi. Se passate dall'ufficio di Shu, chiedetele se ha già pronte le vostre cartelline, altrimenti ve le consegnerò io stesso domattina. Potete andare."

I tre fecero il saluto SeeD e uscirono, felici all'idea di poter lavorare ancora insieme come ai 'vecchi tempi'.

"Quistis, tu sarai in squadra con me e Rinoa, e questo _**fantomatico**_ supporto esterno. Per il momento non ho altre informazioni da darti, ma valgono anche per te le istruzioni degli altri. Ti informerò domani mattina, quando avremo stabilito come agire. Puoi andare."

Quistis non era del tutto felice di quell'assegnazione – non era proprio sua massima aspirazione essere in squadra con i piccioncini. Era sicura che dopo due mesi di lontananza Squall sarebbe rimasto appiccicato a Rinoa per non perderla di vista un secondo. Ma non era sua abitudine discutere gli ordini, quindi ingoiò il rospo, fece il saluto SeeD e uscì.

Una volta che la porta si richiuse alle sue spalle, Squall allungò le mani verso Rinoa, tirandola in piedi e stringendola così forte al petto da farle sentire quanto era ancora eccitato.

"Ora," sibilò, tornando a spingerla contro la scrivania, "dammi una buona ragione per non farlo _**qui**_ e _**subito**_."

Rinoa si prese il bacio che arrivò subito dopo, sentendolo spingere tra le sue gambe mentre la faceva sedere di nuovo sulla scrivania, e pensò che in realtà non c'era un vero motivo, se non che il Preside li stava aspettando con una persona che doveva lavorare con loro, e di cui Squall odiava la presenza anche senza sapere chi fosse. Non poteva fare l'amore con lui senza che lui sapesse chi li avrebbe aiutati. Sarebbe stato come ingannarlo.

"Squall… aspetta, devo dirti una cosa," gli disse, ancora seduta davanti a lui – in una posizione sconveniente per quello che stava per confessare. La serietà del suo sguardo lo fece per un momento desistere dal suo corteggiamento focoso. "Il supporto esterno… è Seifer."

Oh, sì. Quella era proprio una fottutissima buona ragione per non farlo subito.

*****  
_**Nota dell'autrice**_: primo capitolo finito *_* Scusate se Quistis qui è un po' stronza – è per amor di trama. La volevo così perché immaginavo che, in tutto il gruppo, sarebbe stata proprio lei a giustificare di meno l'assenza di Rinoa. E sì, il tutto è molto nebuloso, espressione carina per dire che non si capisce una sega fritta, ma spiegherò presto, giuro!


	2. II Waiting for you

_**Nota dell'autrice**_: da questo capitolo in poi potrebbero esserci dei flashback. Li riconoscerete perché sono parti totalmente in corsivo. Si collocano quasi tutti un anno prima degli eventi del gioco, ma ho cercato di dare indizi per far capire, più o meno, quando e come fossero successe le cose narrate^^

**HALLELUJAH  
****II. Waiting For You**

Quando Quistis uscì dall'ufficio di Squall, si permise di sospirare. Forse gli altri non se ne rendevano conto, o a loro interessava di meno, ma la mancanza di Rinoa aveva avuto un impatto su tutti loro che era quasi impossibile da definire. E a lei la cosa dava fastidio, perché era ancora un pizzico gelosa di lei, e l'idea che avesse una tale importanza nel gruppo – un gruppo in cui era entrata solo successivamente e per caso – la faceva sentire quasi messa in secondo piano.

Il primo mese era stato facile da sopportare. Squall riusciva a parlare con Rinoa abbastanza spesso da rimanere calmo ed equilibrato, e tutti credevano che, prima o poi, i Gufi del Bosco sarebbero tornati a chiedere i SeeD per cui avevano pagato. La missione era stata interrotta dalla minaccia di Artemisia, e non era mai più stata ripresa in quei mesi, né Timber era stata liberata con altri mezzi. Non avevano avuto nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Pensavano che fosse solo una questione di tempo.

Era stato quando Rinoa aveva smesso di farsi viva che le cose si erano sgretolate. Squall era diventato ogni giorno più cupo, più scontroso, a volte non si presentava nemmeno alla Mensa per mangiare con loro; si chiudeva sempre più spesso nel Centro Addestramento, e il suo modo di sfogare la frustrazione dell'assenza di Rinoa aveva alla fine attirato l'attenzione del Preside, che gli aveva proibito l'accesso all'area di addestramento. Quello aveva anche peggiorato l'umore di Squall, incapace ora di canalizzare l'energia negativa che gli montava dentro, e presto anche dargli il buongiorno in una mattinata iniziata particolarmente male bastava a disturbarlo. Il gruppo era diventato più silenzioso; stavano attenti a scegliere gli argomenti quando c'era Squall con loro, e in generale sentivano la mancanza di un pezzo importante di loro.

Quistis non poteva evitare di chiedersi se anche la sua assenza avrebbe provocato un tale effetto dirompente.

Tristemente, era sicura di no.

Sospirò nuovamente, uscendo dall'ascensore al secondo piano – aveva bisogno di prendere alcune cose dalla sua classe prima della partenza, e di lasciare alcune note all'insegnante che l'avrebbe sostituita. Immersa nei suoi pensieri, non si rese conto di andare dritto addosso a qualcuno che svoltava l'angolo.

L'urto le fece cadere la cartellina della missione e gli occhiali e mentre li afferrava velocemente, risistemandoseli sul naso, qualcuno disse, "ci scusi, professoressa Trepe. Non l'avevamo sentita arrivare."

"Non preoccupatevi," disse, mentre una seconda persona si chinava per aiutarla a raccogliere i documenti che le erano caduti.

"Si è fatta male?"

"No, va tutto bene, grazie," disse infine, alzandosi e sorridendo alle persone a cui era involontariamente andata addosso. Il sorriso le morì sulle labbra quando si trovò faccia a faccia con Seifer.

"Che ci fai tu qui?" domandò a occhi sbarrati per la sorpresa. Lui si limitò a fare il suo solito sorriso strafottente.

"Lo stiamo accompagnando all'ufficio del Preside, professoressa," disse uno dei SeeD che lo scortava. "Pare che sia assegnato a una missione."

Lei lo guardò interrogativa, fino a quando la risposta le sembrò nitida come nulla prima d'allora. "Sei tu… sei tu il supporto esterno!" _Per questo Rinoa voleva parlarne con Squall insieme al Preside._

Seifer non disse nulla; continuò ad avere quel solito sorrisetto strafottente, lo stesso che aveva avuto _**quella**_ mattina, e lei non sapeva più cosa pensare: se era davvero il supporto esterno, voleva dire che era assegnato alla sua squadra? Sarebbe stato a Deling? Non sapeva se sperare di averlo lontano, per non essere continuamente punzecchiata, e per non avere il ricordo costante di una cosa che preferiva dimenticare, o se sperare di averlo vicino, per evitare di fare da terzo incomodo tra Squall e Rinoa, testimone della chimica che sprigionava elettricità quando erano insieme.

"Professoressa, noi dobbiamo andare. Ci scusi ancora, faremo più attenzione la prossima volta," disse il SeeD che l'aveva aiutata a raccogliere le sue carte.

"Non preoccupatevi… avrei dovuto fare più attenzione anche io," rispose senza sentirlo davvero, tutta presa da altre e più importanti riflessioni. I due SeeD annuirono a mo' di saluto, e si allontanarono lungo il corridoio, tenendo ciascuno un braccio di Seifer.

Solo quando lo vide allontanarsi notò che era ammanettato. Giusto; per il Garden era ancora un traditore. Ma allora perché assegnarlo a una missione SeeD? E perché Rinoa aveva espressamente richiesto la sua presenza come supporto esterno?

La cosa non sarebbe piaciuta a nessuno. Avevano tutti, chi più chi meno, cattivi ricordi della guerra, ricordi a cui il nome di Seifer era direttamente o indirettamente associato. Ma era sicura che tutti, prima o poi, si sarebbero adattati alla sua presenza; era lavoro, dopotutto. Tutti tranne lei e Squall, per motivi opposti, ma ugualmente forti.

* * *

Squall entrò come una furia nell'ufficio del Preside Cid, seguito immediatamente da Rinoa che stava cercando in tutti i modi di calmarlo.

"Esigo delle spiegazioni," sibilò, appoggiando le mani sulla scrivania del Preside e fissandolo con due occhi che sarebbero stati in grado di incenerirlo.

"Su che cosa?" rispose Cid, levandosi gli occhiali per pulirli.

"Seifer," rispose Squall, di nuovo in un sibilo a malapena percepibile. "Che cosa ci fa nella mia missione?"

"Lo ha richiesto il cliente, Squall. Come ti dicevo, non possiamo rifiutarci," replicò tranquillamente il preside. Non aveva intenzione di dare troppo corda a Squall – non l'aveva mai visto così infuriato, ma aveva una vaga idea di come fare a farlo ragionare. E soprattutto non poteva dargli del tutto torto.

"Non me ne frega niente di che cosa ha richiesto il _**cliente**_. Voglio sapere per quale motivo non sono stato informato prima di questa missione e di chi avrebbe partecipato!"

"Squall, Rinoa mi ha chiesto espressamente di non dirti nulla, né sulla missione né sui supporti esterni. Ti ricordo che oltre a Seifer saranno supporti esterni anche gli svariati gruppi di resistenza di Timber. La presenza di Seifer è importante per una serie di ragioni. Senti, Squall," terminò stringendosi le dita all'altezza degli occhi, nel vano tentativo di fermare un grosso mal di testa in arrivo. "Nemmeno a me piaceva l'idea all'inizio, ma poi le ragioni che ha presentato il Comitato di Resistenza mi hanno convinto. Sarà un valido aiuto."

"E che cosa avrà in cambio quel bastardo?" sibilò nuovamente Squall, così infuriato che si sentiva tremare le mani e aveva la visuale quasi annebbiata.

"Niente, Squall," intervenne Rinoa. Lui si voltò a guardarla con uno sguardo così intenso e duro che lei temette che volesse picchiarla. "Non abbiamo chiesto nulla in cambio. _**Lui**_ non ha chiesto nulla in cambio. Il Preside Cid ha ritenuto che però lui avrebbe accettato solo con un incentivo, e ha stabilito che la sua collaborazione farà cadere le accuse di tradimento."

"Inoltre," continuò Cid, alzandosi in piedi, "io ed Edea abbiamo pensato che avremmo dovuto tenere conto anche del suo comportamento in missione. Alla fine di tutto, decideremo se riammetterlo al Garden. Dovrà comunque superare l'esame pratico. Diciamo che questo è un test di ammissione per vedere se possiamo fidarci di lui o no."

"E per farlo mettete a rischio la mia squadra?" sbottò Squall, con la voce macchiata di sorpresa.

"Siamo sicuri che non lo farà. Riscattarsi è importante anche per lui. Inoltre sappiamo che era controllato dalla stre-"

"Non me ne frega proprio un cazzo di che scusa si sia inventato per giustificarsi. Ecco come funziona: se lui mette anche solo un dito su un membro della mia squadra, lo ammazzo. Siete avvisati," disse infine, girandosi per uscire dall'ufficio del Preside senza dire un'altra parola o guardare Rinoa.

"Squall, aspetta. C'è un'altra cosa."

Si voltò, con una mano ancora sulla maniglia della porta e l'altra sul fianco, e un'espressione sul viso che diceva 'beh? Muoviti'.

"Siccome sei il caposquadra, la valutazione del comportamento in missione di Seifer spetterà a te. Ti prego di essere il più obiettivo e il più veritiero possibile. Mi aspetto di ricevere ogni settimana un rapporto dettagliato su quello che sta facendo e se ci sono episodi di insubordinazione. In base a quello che scriverai, il Garden potrà revocargli la nomina a supporto esterno. So che sei professionale, Squall. Ti prego solo di mettere da parte la rabbia e giudicare con obiettività, per la riuscita della missione."

Squall annuì senza dire nulla ed uscì dalla stanza.

"Rinoa," terminò il Preside, "ti pregherei di controllare che faccia come gli ho chiesto. Shu gli assegnerà un portatile. Se vuoi collaborare alla stesura dei rapporti settimanali, hai il permesso ufficiale del Garden."

Rinoa non era esattamente entusiasta della cosa; aveva ceduto ad accettare Seifer solo per le pressioni degli altri capi, e dover controllare anche che Squall dicesse la verità su di lui non era il modo migliore per sistemare le cose con il suo estremamente infuriato ragazzo. Ma Cid non c'entrava in quelle beghe da innamorati, per cui si rassegnò.

Si avvicinò alla scrivania e gli tese la mano. "Grazie di tutto, ancora una volta."

"Dovere, Rinoa," disse lui, stringendole la mano e tornando a sedersi. "Io ed Edea saremo sempre a disposizione, se durante la missione tu e Squall doveste aver bisogno del consiglio di un Cavaliere e di una Strega."

_Ne avrei bisogno adesso_, pensò Rinoa, ma non disse nulla; si limitò a sorridere facendo un giocoso saluto SeeD ed uscì per andare da Squall.

In corridoio, notò Seifer che veniva accompagnato dal Preside per la nomina ufficiale a supporto esterno e per le condizioni della sua collaborazione, e Squall fermo che lo guardava avvicinarsi. Trattenne il respiro.

"Tocca anche uno solo dei miei amici e sei morto, Seifer."

Lo vide guardare oltre la sua spalla, e si voltò verso Rinoa, che li guardava entrambi come se fossero sul punto di dichiararsi guerra aperta davanti a lei.

"E se ti azzardi a fare anche solo una battutina sulla mia ragazza, sei ancora più morto, Seifer. Buon lavoro," sibilò. Rinoa lasciò andare il sospiro che aveva trattenuto, mentre Seifer si limitava ad annuire seriamente, e Squall andava a grandi passi nel suo ufficio.

"Squall, aspetta," gli gridò dietro, allungando il passo per raggiungerlo. Se la considerava ancora la sua ragazza, era un passo avanti.

"Non adesso, Rinoa," disse lui senza voltarsi. "In questo momento potrei spaccare tutto. E ho da fare. Lasciami solo. Ci vediamo domattina all'ingresso del Garden."

E con quelle parole entrò nel suo ufficio.

Ironicamente, chiuse la porta dietro di sé mentre anche quella dell'ufficio del Preside si chiudeva dietro a Seifer.

* * *

_L'aria del pub era fumosa e le dava fastidio agli occhi. Cercò di non strofinarli troppo, per non peggiorare le cose, e tornò a sorseggiare il drink che aveva ordinato._

_Timber era una cittadina carina in cui passare un fine settimana di vacanza dopo l'esame pratico dei SeeD, e Quistis aveva deciso che in fin dei conti se l'era meritato. Nel giro di soli due anni era diventata una SeeD, poi un'insegnante, e solo pochi giorni prima aveva gestito molto bene il suo primo incarico sul campo da coordinatore dell'esame pratico; il fatto che Seifer avesse fallito quell'esame non la turbava più di tanto. Seifer era un tipo che faceva piuttosto fatica a seguire gli ordini. Preferiva fare di testa sua, ed era quello che gli aveva impedito di essere promosso. Per la seconda volta. Si direbbe che uno dovrebbe imparare._

_Ma nonostante i suoi successi, c'era qualcosa dentro Quistis che non funzionava a dovere. Essere l'insegnante sia di Seifer che di Squall era una sfida che nemmeno il professor Aki, con molta più esperienza di lei, aveva voluto affrontare. Le due personalità opposte e complementari dei ragazzi erano difficili da gestire, soprattutto in un contesto competitivo come il loro; tanto Seifer amava vantarsi dei suoi successi, o pseudo-successi, tanto Squall era taciturno. Tanto Seifer agiva d'istinto, spesso sbagliando, tanto Squall era ligio al dovere e preciso. Tanto Seifer combatteva di cuore, con tutto ciò che aveva a disposizione, improvvisando una strategia al momento, tanto Squall sembrava avere una strategia pianificata in mente ad ogni battaglia, foss'anche contro un semplice Lesmathor._

_Tanto Seifer la irritava, tanto Squall la affascinava._

_Ma lui non sembrava ricambiare il suo interesse – ed era giusto così, erano allievo e insegnante, non poteva esserci nulla fino a quando lui non fosse diventato un SeeD. A giudicare da come si comportava, però, non credeva che diventare SeeD avrebbe cambiato di molto le cose._

_Quistis ordinò un altro cocktail, sempre rimuginando. Pensare a Squall la intristiva perché le sembrava di fallire sempre di più ogni giorno, e perché ogni volta che gli parlava lui sembrava aggiungere un altro strato al suo impenetrabile muro difensivo. E lei avrebbe voluto penetrarlo, quel muro. Vedere la persona che c'era dietro tutta la freddezza, dietro tutta l'indifferenza, e portarla un po' alla luce perché la vedessero anche gli altri, perché era assolutamente sicura che fosse una persona meravigliosa. Lo voleva perché era un suo studente, e lo voleva anche perché era un ragazzo, quasi un uomo, per cui lei credeva di poter fare di tutto._

_Immersa nelle sue riflessioni un po' cupe e malinconiche, non si era resa conto di essere già arrivata al quarto cocktail della serata. Più beveva e più la sua mente diventava leggera, e i suoi pensieri meno cupi, e il fumo meno fastidioso e la musica piacevole da ascoltare. Poi una voce familiare la riscosse: Seifer le si sedette accanto con la sua birra._

"_Professoressa," disse ironico, alzando la sua birra come a brindare a lei. "Che ci fai qui?"_

"_Vacanza," rispose lei. Non aveva voglia di essere un'insegnante, adesso, voleva solo essere Quistis e godersi la meravigliosa sensazione di essere un po' brilla, e di aver evitato la sbronza triste. "Tu?"_

_Lui abbandonò il tono ironico con cui l'aveva salutata. "Vacanza," rispose, bevendo un sorso della sua birra e guardandosi intorno._

"_Cerchi qualcuno?"_

"_Sì, ma è in ritardo," replicò Seifer, anche se il tono di voce le fece pensare che stava mentendo. "Ma intanto che aspetto posso stare qui, no? Così non sembro un idiota tutto solo che beve birra come quell'ubriaco là alla porta."_

_Quistis ridacchiò. "Rimani, ma non si parla di Garden e SeeD ed esami, ok?"_

~o0o~

_Si svegliò con un mal di testa pulsante e la sensazione di avere lo stomaco talmente sottosopra che era impossibile raddrizzarlo. Si guardò intorno nella stanza e non la riconobbe come propria; tirandosi su a sedere, notò i suoi vestiti per terra, e chiuse gli occhi temendo quello che avrebbe visto al suo fianco._

_Quando trovò il coraggio di aprirli e guardare, vide Seifer, completamente nudo, che dormiva tranquillo accanto a lei, russando appena. Lo stomaco le si torse in un'ondata di nausea._

_Una cosa del genere avrebbe potuto farla licenziare. Espellere dal Garden. Sarebbe stato un duro colpo alla sua immagine di insegnante, se per caso qualche altro allievo del Garden li avesse visti. Aveva sempre cercato di mantenere i rapporti con i suoi studenti insieme amichevoli e freddi, per far capire che poteva essere un'amica, e avere la loro età, ma le dovevano il rispetto che davano a qualunque altro insegnante. Ma quello andava oltre qualsiasi definizione di 'rapporto confidenziale'. Come ci erano arrivati qui, tra l'altro? Non si ricordava niente. Ricordava che a un certo punto Seifer aveva parlato di brindisi ai fallimenti, perché la persona che doveva incontrare non era arrivata, e anche lei aveva bevuto, e poi ricordava di essere uscita – quando? Da sola? – e poi baci contro un muro._

_Ed evidentemente anche del sesso, ma quello in quel momento proprio non se lo ricordava._

_Balzò fuori dal letto e raccolse in fretta i suoi vestiti. Sapeva che quello era l'unico albergo di Timber e se avesse fatto in fretta sarebbe riuscita ad uscire senza essere notata e a tornare nella sua camera. Ma quando per la frenesia di non svegliare Seifer fece cadere le sue scarpe col tacco alto per il tremore incontrollabile delle mani, lui sobbalzò e a lei sembrò di sentirsi scavare due buchi sulla schiena nel punto in cui i suoi occhi la stavano fissando._

"_Quistis?" disse lui, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno e dalla sbronza._

_Lei non ce la fece a sopportare oltre la situazione, e corse in bagno, vomitando l'anima nella tazza, prima di vestirsi in fretta con le lacrime che le rigavano il viso di mascara. In che cazzo di guaio che si era cacciata._

_Cercò di darsi un contegno prima di uscire, di riacquistare il rispetto per sé; Seifer era seduto sul letto, con addosso i pantaloni, e aspettava che lei uscisse dal bagno. Sembrava reggere la sbronza meglio di lei. Di sicuro, doveva sembrargli un mostro._

"_Non avremmo dovuto farlo," disse subito, cercando di usare il suo tono da insegnante, che si adattava male al tubino nero e corto che indossava, e ai tacchi a spillo._

_Lui la guardò con un'espressione mezzo istupidita dall'alcol, e poi scoppiò a ridere. "Sì, l'hai scoperto adesso?"_

"_Non ti azzardare Seifer," disse lui, puntandogli un dito contro. "Sono ancora la tua insegnante, e…"_

"_Oh, per favore, risparmiami la predica. Ne sento già abbastanza. Pentita la mattina dopo. Sai che novità."_

_Frugò sotto al letto, gettandole poi la borsetta che aveva con sé la sera prima. "Sei libera di andartene quando vuoi. Stai tranquilla che non lo dirò a nessuno."_

_Lei non si aspettava quell'offerta, perché Seifer le era sempre sembrata la persona che se va a letto con una donna, soprattutto con una donna con un incarico importante come quello che aveva lei, lo sbandiera ai quattro venti. Raccolse le poche cose che erano rimaste per terra, perché prima pur di sottrarsi al suo sguardo era scappata in bagno lasciando lì la biancheria intima. Stringendola goffamente tra le mani, mentre cercava di sembrare disinvolta e si avvicinava alla porta, pensò di aggiungere altro, ma le venne in mente solo, "mi dispiace. Grazie dell'offerta."_

_E se ne andò, correndo poi nella sua stanza per gettarsi sul letto e piangere. Come avrebbe fatto a insegnargli per un anno intero?_

~o0o~

"_Seifer, dopo devo parlarti," disse interrompendo la lezione quando, per l'ennesima volta, fu costretta a richiamarlo perché stava distraendo i compagni. Non era certo colpa sua se lui continuava a fallire l'esame pratico ed era costretto a continuare a sorbirsi le stesse cose._

_Quando tutti furono usciti, Seifer si appoggiò ai banchi della prima fila e attese che lei alzasse lo sguardo. L'espressione del suo viso era la stessa di quella mattina, quando le aveva chiesto di risparmiargli la predica. Solo che quella poteva risparmiargliela, questa proprio no. Ne andava della vita delle matricole in battaglia._

"_Non dovresti distrarre i tuoi compagni. Loro non hanno avuto la possibilità di sentire queste lezioni altre volte, quindi dovresti lasciarli in pace. Faresti meglio a seguire anche tu, invece che fare il pagliaccio."_

"_E tu allora rendi le tue lezioni più interessanti. Non è colpa mia se ci annoi tutti quanti a morte con le tue spiegazioni della Junction…"_

"_Seifer," sibilò, "stai attento a come parli. Sono un SeeD e sono un tuo insegnante, e gli alunni mi devono rispetto, te compreso! Non ti devi rivolgere così a me!"_

"_Sì certo," rispose lui ironico, staccandosi dai banchi per appoggiarsi alla scrivania. "Ma se vogliamo dirla tutta, __**professoressa**__, gli insegnanti non dovrebbero andare a letto con gli alunni. O innamorarsi di loro."_

_Era un colpo basso, e lui lo sapeva più di lei. Ma era stanco di mesi passati a richiamarlo, redarguirlo, trovare sempre qualcosa da ridire su tutto ciò che faceva, ed essere sempre paragonato a Squall in qualsiasi cosa. Come se lei fosse tutta 'sta perfezione, poi. Voleva vendicarsi, farle del male, farle provare come ci si sentiva a essere sempre trattati da mediocri. E soprattutto farle pagare __**quella**__ notte, in cui aveva sgretolato il suo orgoglio._

"_Ma che stai dicendo?" cercò di salvarsi lei, fingendo indifferenza._

_Lui fece un sorriso strafottente; la smorfia che lei non avrebbe mai dimenticato._

"_Ti do un consiglio, professoressa Trepe," disse lui, avvicinandosi alla porta per andarsene. "Non scopare più con nessuno se sei ubriaca, perché quando godi tendi a urlare il nome della persona sbagliata. 'Squall' ti dice niente?"_

_Quando la porta si chiuse, Quistis si chiese come mai non era ancora morta dalla vergogna. Non poteva nemmeno pensare che lui lo avesse inventato, perché non era sicura di non averlo fatto davvero. Pochi giorni dopo si era ricordata quello che era successo, a furia di sforzarsi, e affrontarlo all'inizio dell'anno di preparazione SeeD era stato anche più difficile. Lui non aveva mai infranto la sua promessa; si chiese se avrebbe ancora potuto contarci._

_In compenso, sapeva d'aver perso per sempre il rispetto di un suo alunno, e che non avrebbe mai avuto con lui la fermezza necessaria a metterlo in riga.

* * *

_

Quistis sospirò. Pensare a quelle cose non le faceva certo bene; poteva solo sperare che la mattina dopo, quando l'avrebbe ritrovato in missione, lui venisse assegnato a Deling. Non contava molto sulla sua fortuna, ma la speranza era sempre l'ultima a morire.

Alla fine Seifer si era rivelato, in quella circostanza, migliore di quanto credesse; non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno quello che era successo quell'estate a Timber, ma aveva continuato a punzecchiarla quando poteva ricordandole che lui sapeva bene chi ci fosse dietro alla sua maschera di freddezza e professionalità. Sapeva di essere l'unica a capire il significato di certi sorrisetti che accoglievano gli elogi a Squall; ripensandoci poi, a mente serena, si era resa conto che praticamente tutti si erano accorti del significato nascosto di quegli elogi, ma avevano evitato battutine e commenti perché lei era sempre un'insegnante amata e rispettata. L'unico a fregarsene apertamente sia degli elogi sia dei loro motivi era Squall, il cui interesse era fare bene quello che doveva fare.

Alla fine, Seifer si era rivelato migliore di lei, che si era inacidita con lui fino a sminuirlo quando poteva farlo, anche davanti ad altre persone. Come appena prima del suo ultimo esame SeeD, quando lui aveva ironizzato sulle raccomandazioni e sui perdenti; era una battuta che avrebbe potuto evitare, ma la presenza di Seifer le avvelenava la lingua.

Aprì il cassetto della sua scrivania e scacciò definitivamente il pensiero di Seifer dalla sua mente. Aveva appunti da lasciare al suo sostituto e non poteva rischiare di dimenticare nulla. Non aveva idea di quanto sarebbe durata la missione, ma sapeva che sarebbe durata sempre troppo, per i suoi gusti.

* * *

Quando Squall tornò alla sua camera, per preparare le sue cose per la partenza, con il portatile assegnatogli e il fascio di documenti sotto un braccio, e un cesto della mensa nell'altra mano, la vide da lontano. Accanto alla sua porta c'era Rinoa, seduta per terra a gambe incrociate, con una borsa da viaggio. Era sicuro che avesse parlato con Selphie; non poteva sapere dove si trovasse la nuova stanza che gli era stata assegnata in seguito alla ristrutturazione dell'ala dei dormitori dedicata alle alte gerarchie del Garden.

Si fermò davanti alla porta, posò per terra il cesto e solo allora lei alzò gli occhi, sorridendo imbarazzata. Lui si infilò una mano in tasca alla ricerca delle chiavi, e poi le disse con fare noncurante, "da quanto tempo sei qui?"

"Circa tre ore," ammise lei. "Non so dove dormire, e al Preside avevo detto che ero già a posto, quindi… insomma, pensavo che…"

"Hai cenato?" fece lui, interrompendola.

"Selphie mi ha dato una barretta allo yogurt, prima…"

"Quello si chiama 'spuntino', Rinoa… senti, perché sei qui? Insomma, dopo oggi pomeriggio… ti ho trattato un po'…"

Lei si alzò, lisciandosi i vestiti come per scrollarne via la polvere. "Ti devo delle spiegazioni," disse allungando le mani per farsi dare il portatile e i documenti, dato che lui sembrava in difficoltà con le chiavi. Lui accettò l'aiuto e riuscì finalmente ad aprire la porta.

Chinandosi a raccogliere il cesto della mensa, le disse, "no, in realtà non mi devi niente. Ma se vuoi darmele… sono disposto ad ascoltare."

Lei sorrise, visibilmente sollevata, e prese da terra la sua borsa da viaggio prima di seguirlo nella stanza.

"Appoggia pure lì," disse lui, accendendo la luce e indicandole uno scrittoio, allungando nel contempo una mano per prenderle la borsa. Lei posò il portatile e i documenti, e mentre lui spariva in un'altra stanza, osservò il suo nuovo appartamento. Era molto più confortevole delle stanze per SeeD, più grande, più spazioso e lei si trovò a pensare che avrebbero potuto tranquillamente viverci insieme. Ci sarebbe stata persino Angelo.

Lui rientrò, con in mano la custodia del suo gunblade. La posò sul tavolino davanti al divano e la aprì, controllando che ci fossero abbastanza proiettili; poi tolse l'arma e iniziò a pulirla, perché forse perfetta per la missione che stavano per affrontare.

"Sei rimasta ad aspettarmi tutto questo tempo… solo per darmi delle spiegazioni?" disse, senza alzare gli occhi dal gunblade.

"Sì," rispose lei, immaginando di potersi accomodare sul divano accanto a lui. Quando gli fu vicina, però, lui le fece cenno di accomodarsi sulla poltrona dall'altro lato.

"Rischio di farti male con la lama, se ti metti qui vicino. Se vuoi puoi parlare, sai. Non ci metterò molto," terminò lui, sempre con gli occhi fissi sull'arma.

Lei scosse la testa, gesto inutile, dato che lui non la stava guardando, e rimase seduta composta e ben diritta mentre rispondeva, "no, preferisco aspettare, grazie."

Lo guardò pulire l'arma, ipnotizzata dai movimenti delle sue mani. C'era qualcosa in Squall che era una contraddizione vivente: sapeva maneggiare un'arma del genere, ed essere letale con le sue mani, ed era anche in grado di accarezzarla con una leggerezza e una delicatezza che la faceva sentire ogni volta preziosa e speciale. Sapeva baciarla fino a toglierle il senno, e sederla sulla scrivania per fare l'amore un minuto, e balzare fuori dalla stanza in preda alla furia cieca quello dopo. Non riusciva sempre a mettere insieme i pezzi – a conciliare lo Squall che faceva l'amore con lei e le sussurrava all'orecchio di insegnargli a darle piacere con lo Squall che era stato così infuriato da non volerla nemmeno guardare. Immaginava che fosse quello ad affascinarla tanto: il mistero irrisolvibile che stava dietro agli occhi di Squall.

Lui terminò la pulizia del gunblade e rimise l'arma nella sua custodia, contando di nuovo i proiettili e richiudendola poi con delicatezza, facendo scattare i ganci. L'emblema di Griever inciso sulla custodia catturò la luce tenue della lampada, e il bagliore la riscosse; alzò gli occhi e sospirò, incontrando i suoi.

"Sono rimasta ad aspettarti perché ti devo delle spiegazioni. Sono sparita per due mesi e oggi ti sei trovato Seifer tra i piedi. Forse tu non vuoi sentirle, ma io ho davvero bisogno di dirti come stanno realmente le cose."

Lui si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, incrociando le braccia sul petto, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lei, cosa che la inquietava un pochino. Prendendo coraggio, lei continuò, "non posso dire che non sia anche colpa mia, perché onestamente in parte lo è. Avrei potuto contattarti e non l'ho fatto. E alla fine sono stata io a richiedere al Garden la presenza di Seifer. Volevo solo dirti…"

Continuare a parlare fissandolo negli occhi era difficile, ma si fece ancora coraggio pensando che lui aveva tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato con lei. Diamine, avrebbe potuto sbatterla fuori di lì a calci e lei non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire.

"Voglio solo dirti che se quando avrò finito preferirai che vada a dormire da un'altra parte, lo farò. Non potevo non provare a parlarti, stasera. La realtà, Squall… è che Seifer mi ha salvato la vita."

*****  
_**Nota dell'autrice**_: niente sesso in questo capitolo, solo accenni, scusate XD So che la trama procede lentamente, ma è una cosa voluta, ok? Ci sono delle premesse che devo fare a quello che succederà che non posso evitare, e mi prendono più spazio del previsto (sì, anche la mia logorrea c'ha il suo peso, ma se notate mi sto limitando XD). So che ancora non si capisce che caspita c'entri la canzone che dà il titolo alla storia, ma datemi tempo, prometto che ci arrivo :)  
Piccolissimo appunto: ho pensato che le lezioni di Quistis fossero noiose per prima cosa perché probabilmente a Seifer sarebbero sembrate noiose a prescindere, ma anche perché io leggo tante fanfiction inglesi, in cui spesso i personaggi dicono o pensano cose come "piuttosto che questo, preferirei il tutorial sulla Junction di Quistis". E i tutorial effettivamente erano una palla mortale (mio fratello, ricordo, li saltò al primo colpo, quindi arrivammo tipo nello spazio senza aver mai fatto Junction GF XD)  
Vi lascio come sempre il link al post in cui rispondo a domande, dubbi, commenti, di cui vi ringrazio in anticipo, e alla newsletter del mio sitino, se foste interessati^^  
Grazie a **Little_Rinoa** per il betareading :)


	3. III Filling Five Senses

**HALLELUJAH  
****III. Filling Five Senses**

Gli sembrò d'aver ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco, tanto la notizia lo aveva colto di sorpresa. Seifer aveva salvato la vita a Rinoa? Quando, come, perché? Perché lui che era il suo Cavaliere non si era accorto che lei era in pericolo? Senza rendersene conto, le fece cenno di andare a sedersi accanto a lui, e lei ubbidì.

"Ti ho detto oggi nel tuo ufficio che abbiamo avuto grossi problemi. Diciamo che 'grossi problemi' è un eufemismo."

Gli prese la mano, e lui la strinse leggermente, continuando a guardarla in viso mentre raccontava.

"Quando sono arrivata a Timber, dovevamo decidere per un piano d'azione, per poterci coordinare prima di farvi intervenire di nuovo. Abbiamo stabilito di contattare tutti i capi dei movimenti di resistenza di Timber, per capire quanti di loro fossero disposti a passare ai fatti. In definitiva, abbiamo creato quello che chiamiamo 'Comitato di Resistenza'. Tutti i capi dei gruppi di resistenza si riuniscono periodicamente, tutti insieme decidono cosa fare e come farlo, e tutti i membri della resistenza sanno esattamente cosa sta succedendo. Ci è sembrata la cosa più democratica e più logica da fare."

Squall annuì; era stata un'ottima mossa stabilire prima di muoversi su quante persone avrebbero potuto effettivamente contare. L'esercito galbadiano era anche allo sbando, ma era comunque numericamente e tecnicamente superiore.

"Un soldato ci ha scoperti e siamo stati arrestati e deportati alla Prigione del Deserto, dove saremmo stati torturati e uccisi. Quando ci siamo andati la prima volta non eravamo coscienti e non ci siamo accorti della durata del viaggio, ma si tratta di _**ore**_. In quel periodo, Seifer era a Deling e aveva sentito parlare dell'imboscata che ci avrebbero teso. Non è arrivato in tempo per avvertirci, e non ha potuto contattarci, quindi noi eravamo già in viaggio verso la prigione quando lui è arrivato a Timber con Fujin e Raijin. È andato subito dal vecchio che gli ha raccontato quello che è successo. Ha radunato quante più persone poteva, e ha cercato di raggiungerci."

"Rinoa, quelle… l'arresto… ti hanno…?" intervenne Squall, scosso all'idea che Rinoa fosse stata sul punto di provare quello che aveva provato lui, crocifisso e attraversato da un'insopportabile scarica di elettricità. E sapeva bene come erano fatti i soldati galbadiani. Se Rinoa aveva avuto la sfortuna di passare per le mani di un qualche porco, non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare cosa avrebbe potuto farle…

"No, Squall. Sono la figlia del Colonnello Caraway. Se mi avessero toccato anche solo con l'unghia di un dito, mio padre li avrebbe fatti appendere per le palle prima che fosse passata un'ora."

"Questo non ha impedito che ti arrestassero, però," borbottò lui, lasciandole la mano per attirarsela al petto. Pensare che l'incredibile sensazione di calma e sicurezza che provava quando la teneva stretta a sé la doveva a Seifer era quantomeno disturbante e… irritante. Non voleva essere in debito con quello là, per nulla al mondo.

"E poi?" chiese, cercando di scordarsi della rabbia e della rivalità e della gelosia. Quel pomeriggio non aveva certo detto 'la mia ragazza' tanto per dire.

"Eravamo stipati sue due camionette diverse, che sono partite a distanza di circa due ore una dall'altra. Quella su cui ero io è stata la seconda a partire. Seifer ha raggiunto noi, e ha attaccato la camionetta con le persone che si era portato dietro. In poco tempo siamo riusciti a sconfiggere i soldati galbadiani e a scappare. Il problema era che la prima camionetta doveva già essere arrivata alla prigione e non intendevamo perdere membri della resistenza senza provare a salvarli."

Tipico di Rinoa, rischiare la vita per salvare quella degli altri. Era la stessa cosa che aveva fatto quando in prigione c'erano loro e aveva riempito Irvine di lividi per tornare a prenderli.

"Seifer conosceva bene la Prigione, e sapeva come e dove entrare. Ci siamo messi le divise dei soldati che avevamo già sconfitto e siamo entrati senza che facessero troppe domande. Per farla breve siamo riusciti a liberare i nostri compagni, ma l'allarme è scattato e non tutti erano pronti alla battaglia. Ho usato più magie che quel giorno che nei mesi con voi, credo. Mentre io preparavo le magie, Seifer mi difendeva. Alla fine siamo riusciti anche a fuggire, ma il problema era che un paio erano già stati torturati e stavano malissimo, io ero troppo distrutta per curarli e anche gli altri non erano messi meglio, per via delle battaglie con i mostri. Con le camionette che hanno usato per portarci alla Prigione siamo riusciti a raggiungere la foresta che c'è poco prima del Garden di Galbadia. Siamo rimasti nascosti lì per un mese e mezzo, cercando di curare tutti i feriti."

"Intendevi questo… quando dicevi che avresti potuto contattarmi?" le chiese, accarezzandole gentilmente un braccio.

"Il Garden non era lontano. Ma non ero sicura di poter entrare senza essere riconosciuta e arrestata di nuovo. La posizione politica del Garden di Galbadia è ancora incerta, e non volevo rischiare… avrei costretto i miei compagni a doversi spostare, senza che però avessero recuperato le forze. Abbiamo voluto aspettare anche di più, per evitare che i soldati in città ci riconoscessero. Fortunatamente l'esercito aveva altro a cui pensare che farci delle fotografie segnaletiche, e i soldati cambiano ogni tre mesi circa. Quelli nuovi non sapevano che faccia avessimo; sapevano solo che c'erano degli evasi, ma i cittadini di Timber non avrebbero mai detto loro chi erano."

"Stanno bene, adesso?" chiese Squall, intenerito dal racconto, dal fatto che mentre lui era mezzo arrabbiato con lei, e cupo e scontroso, lei pensava se poteva rischiare l'arresto per farsi viva con lui.

"I torturati non del tutto. A uno hanno frantumato le ossa delle gambe, prendendolo a manganellate, e la magia non ha potuto risolvere più di tanto. E noi non eravamo medici. Deve recuperare l'uso del ginocchio e non siamo sicuri che tornerà al cento per cento. L'altro ha subito dei danni cerebrali, a quanto sembra… non ricorda nessuno e a volte non riesce a parlare."

Lui la strinse forte al petto; l'idea che anche lei avrebbe potuto subire quelle cose, se non peggio, lo atterriva, e non poteva evitare di tirare un sospiro di sollievo che avesse evitato la tortura. Il fatto di dover ringraziare Seifer non sembrava più orribile, anche se continuava a fargli moderatamente schifo.

"È per questo che hai voluto Seifer in squadra? Perché vi ha salvato?"

Lei sospirò di nuovo, allontanandosi dal suo petto per poterlo guardare in faccia. "Non proprio. In quelle settimane in cui siamo rimasti nascosti io e lui abbiamo parlato molto, ma… certe cose non riesco a perdonargliele. Quello che ha fatto a tutti noi, ma soprattutto a _**te**_… non posso perdonarlo. Un giorno gli chiesi come potevo sdebitarmi per il suo aiuto. Non mi vergogno ad ammettere che volevo liberarmi di lui, non riuscivo a sopportare la sua presenza. Lui chiese di partecipare alla liberazione. I capi degli altri gruppi erano d'accordo, ma io no. Alla fine stabilimmo di riparlarne quando si fossero calmate le acque."

Squall tacque; c'erano così tante cose importanti in quello che lei aveva appena detto, che riusciva a vedere tutta la questione in maniera diversa. E la cosa lo faceva innamorare di lei ancora di più. Quello che aveva fatto a _**lui**_, aveva detto: Rinoa soffriva delle sue sofferenze e quella era una cosa che nessun amore gli aveva mai offerto.

"Quando siamo tornati a Timber," continuò Rinoa, vedendo che lui non intendeva intervenire, "ne abbiamo discusso. Per giorni. Dovevo contattarvi e l'idea di richiedere il completamento della missione con la presenza di Seifer era ben chiara nella mente di tutti. L'idea non mi piaceva, non mi piace nemmeno adesso… ma il Comitato ha delle ottime argomentazioni, Squall."

Lui la guardò interrogativo; lei le elencò, come se non venissero da lei, ma le avesse imparate a memoria in previsione di un discorso del genere. "Primo: Seifer è stato per un certo periodo il Comandante dell'esercito galbadiano. In quel periodo l'esercito stazionava direttamente nel Garden, per ogni evenienza. Seifer conosce i meccanismi sia dei SeeD di Galbadia, che dell'esercito non specializzato. Conosce codici, strutture, funzionamento, strategie. Per noi tutto questo è una manna dal cielo. È vedere il nemico dal di dentro."

"Sì," ammise Squall, "è un vantaggio che non possiamo sprecare."

"Secondo: Seifer non ha mai rivelato a nessuna delle strutture militari di Galbadia come funzionasse la SeeD o come lavorasse la resistenza a Timber. Questo ha aumentato l'importanza del suo ruolo – lui ci permette di conoscere i segreti del nemico, ma non ha rivelato i nostri."

"Seifer ha una certa lealtà," disse Squall. "È sicuramente un bastardo che se ne frega degli altri e che ambisce solo al potere, ma agli amici è fedele. Vi considerava amici," terminò, sorridendo all'espressione sorpresa di Rinoa. "Hey, non mi piace, ma non significa che non abbia qualità o che io non le rispetti. Non ci sopportiamo, ma abbiamo sempre avuto stima l'uno dell'altro."

"Ok," sorrise a sua volta Rinoa. "Terzo: Seifer ci avrebbe aiutato gratuitamente. Sì, rispetto alle altre come giustificazione è piuttosto stupida, ma dopo l'arresto le finanze si sono assottigliate e ogni aiuto gratis è, di nuovo, una manna dal cielo."

"Accettare il suo aiuto era la mossa migliore. Avete fatto bene," disse Squall, attirandola di nuovo a sé. "Perché non volevi?"

"Ero preoccupata per te," ammise lei sottovoce. "Dovevamo ricontattarvi e vi volevo tutti con me… e non volevo che la sua presenza vi disturbasse. Alla fine però il mio voto non ha contato molto, e ho accettato la loro decisione. Lo abbiamo assegnato alla trasmissione di informazioni perché lui ci ha raccontato che per alcuni soldati – soprattutto i più giovani, reclutati da poco – lui è ancora una specie di eroe. In pratica c'è gente per cui il cattivo di turno sei tu," ridacchiò, sentendo una risata simile risuonare nel petto di lui. "Se lui facesse avanti e indietro dalla stazione televisiva a una casa qualsiasi di Timber, questi soldati non lo fermerebbero mai. Noi invece… correremmo più rischi di essere fermati e perquisiti. E dato che sono spesso le nuove reclute che vengono mandate a Timber… ci è sembrata, ancora, la soluzione migliore."

Lui le posò due dita sotto il mento e le fece alzare il viso per guardarla negli occhi. "Scusa per oggi. Ho esagerato e adesso me ne rendo conto. Non avrei dovuto trattarti così," terminò, posandole un dito sulla labbra quando lei fece per interromperlo. "Grazie per avermi aspettato."

Lei sorrise. "Nulla in confronto a quanto mi hai aspettato tu, Squall. E poi mi piace quando fai il geloso," disse ridacchiando, quando lui fece un'espressione a metà tra il seccato e lo stupito. "Comunque… sai com'è fatto Seifer. Potrebbe dire qualsiasi cosa per farti arrabbiare. Ti prego solo… qualsiasi cosa ti dica su di me, non è vera. Tu sei stato il primo… e sei sempre l'unico."

Lui si abbassò a baciarla, uno di quei baci lenti e lunghi e appassionati che le ricordavano quel sabato pomeriggio in cui le aveva chiesto di passare la serata in camera con lui. Gli sorrise quando si separarono, e lui si alzò, rimettendo a posto la custodia del gunblade e andando a prendere il cestino della mensa.

"Ora ceniamo," disse lui, togliendo dal cesto una porzione doppia di tutto e posandola sul tavolino davanti a lei. Lei guardò stupita alternativamente lui e il cesto, fino a quando lui finì di 'apparecchiare' e le disse imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca, "pensavo che saresti venuta qui…"

Lei ridacchiò, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, e gli occhi le scintillavano di gioia e d'amore quando rispose, "beh, sai. Non so dove dormire…"

"Non penserai di _**dormire**_, vero?" scherzò lui. Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato carino sedurla, alla fine – sempre che lei non fosse troppo arrabbiata – e aveva immaginato che sorprenderla con la cena sarebbe stato un buon inizio. Anche se la cena della mensa non era esattamente una cena da gourmet. Anche se non pensava realmente che Rinoa l'avrebbe rifiutato. Anche se, a dirla tutta, non aveva creduto realmente che lei lo avrebbe aspettato davanti alla porta.

Mentre mangiavano, Squall disse con fare noncurante, quasi non contasse nulla, "se si azzarda a dire qualcosa su di te…"

"Tranquillo," lo interruppe Rinoa, vuotandosi un po' d'acqua. "Se si azzarda a dire qualcosa su di me, ho una nuova mossa di Angelo da provare."

* * *

I due SeeD che lo avevano accompagnato dal Preside lo stavano ora accompagnando alla stanza di detenzione da cui sarebbero andati a prelevarlo la mattina dopo poco prima della partenza. Camminare di nuovo per i corridoi del Garden di Balamb era strano; c'era chi lo guardava storto, chi iniziava a sussurrare non appena li aveva superati, chi invece faceva un'espressione stupita ma poi scrollava le spalle e se ne tornava ai fatti propri. Ecco, stranamente ora gli piacevano di più questi ultimi.

Una volta avrebbe venduto l'anima pur di avere l'ammirazione delle persone davanti a cui passava. Una volta, divideva quell'attenzione con Squall. Entrambi al top, per motivi diametralmente opposti, entrambi esperti di un'arma così difficile da maneggiare eppure con uno fascino insito, antico e inderogabile. Tutti cedevano all'ammirazione, quando vedevano passare un gunblader. Erano quelli che combattevano con l'arma più rara al mondo, l'arma passata alla storia come quella del Cavaliere della Strega. Quando aveva scoperto che il Cavaliere del film che lui adorava da bambino era il padre di Squall, l'ironia l'aveva colpito come un fulmine a ciel sereno: lui ne imitava la posa di battaglia, la celebrazione della vittoria, e Squall, senza nemmeno sapere che quel film esisteva, possedeva una tecnica raffinata, quasi innata. Naturale ed elegante.

Seifer non era naturale ed elegante con il gunblade. Per anni si era allenato cercando sempre di ricordare quella posa di battaglia, quella celebrazione della vittoria che il film aveva consegnato alla Storia. Allora aveva desiderato essere il Cavaliere della Strega, quando aveva visto l'eroe proteggerla dal drago. Era una banale storia di bene contro il male, ma quale storia, si era chiesto più avanti Seifer, non era in fondo riconducibile al bene contro il male? Bene e male erano due opposti che si toccavano agli estremi. Lo aveva imparato, nel corso della guerra: nulla è mai totalmente nero o bianco. Esistono più sfumature di grigio di quante il linguaggio umano sia in grado di definire.

Si chiese se anche Squall, quando passava per i corridoi, adesso, si sentiva addosso occhi che lo scavavano, occhi che lo esaminavano, occhi che lo giudicavano. Sempre la guerra gli aveva insegnato che un leader difficilmente è amato da tutti: Squall era sicuramente oggetto di invidie, di rancori, dettati dalle ambizioni spezzate di qualcuno, o dai meriti insufficienti di qualcun altro. Ricordava Nida, il giorno dell'esame SeeD, che borbottava che presto il Garden sarebbe stato suo: come si sentiva nel vedere sotto agli occhi ogni giorno che il Garden, invece, era di fatto di Squall? Come si sentiva Squall nel saperlo e nel dargli ordini sulla rotta da seguire?

Quanti altri Nida si nascondevano nel Garden di Balamb, nel mondo intero?

Lui e Squall erano stati entrambi al top, spiccando per i loro meriti, a volte i loro demeriti, per il loro talento, per le loro sfide, per la loro tecnica e agilità, per la loro rivalità accesa. Quando qualcuno diceva loro di lasciar perdere, loro ridevano. Con chi allenarsi, se non con l'unica altra persona al mondo che usa la tua stessa arma?

Nessuno degli osservatori esterni, nemmeno Quistis, aveva mai capito le regole insite nelle loro sfide al primo sangue, il pungolo incessante al miglioramento che rappresentavano l'uno per l'altro. La sfida non era spiccare tra gli altri, spesso mediocri, studenti del Garden. La sfida era avere la meglio l'uno sull'altro, sapere affondare meglio dell'altro, saper parare il colpo prima che andasse a segno.

Era così che erano diventati i migliori gunblader del pianeta.

Arrivati alla stanza di detenzione, uno dei due SeeD si mosse per aprire la porta. Erano sorprendentemente gentili con lui; si era aspettato parole di scherno, battute ed allusioni, ma erano rimasti zitti per tutto il tempo. A parte quando si erano scontrati con Quistis…

…Quistis. Una delle ragioni per cui questa missione avrebbe fatto schifo, oltre al fatto che avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi Squall e Rinoa che tubavano da bravi innamorati. Non era sicuro quale delle due cose fosse peggio: affrontare la ragazza che un'estate aveva desiderato e che non aveva mai avuto, e che aveva preferito darsi al suo rivale della vita, o affrontare quella che in effetti lui aveva desiderato e avuto, ma che avrebbe preferito darsi al suo rivale della vita. In tutta la faccenda, nessuno aveva mai desiderato lui e la cosa aveva lo squallido sapore della tristezza.

I SeeD lo accompagnarono dentro e lo fecero sedere sulla brandina, tenendolo d'occhio mentre confabulavano su chi avrebbe dovuto stare di guardia. Alla fine decisero per chiederlo direttamente al Comandante Leonhart, e lo chiamarono sul suo numero privato.

Seifer ascoltò con interesse la conversazione. Il SeeD che parlava con Squall ogni tanto sbarrava gli occhi e faceva un'espressione che il suo amico sembrava interpretare benissimo, ma che lui non riusciva a decifrare. Alla fine, chiuse la comunicazione e Seifer gli sentì dire, "il Comandante dice che possiamo lasciarlo senza guardia. Non scapperà di sicuro secondo lui e in ogni caso se ne assume personalmente la responsabilità."

"Mi prendi in giro?"

"No. Mi ha detto esattamente così: possiamo andare e lasciarlo qui, basta portarlo all'ingresso per le sette domattina. Era piuttosto… _**impegnato**_."

L'altro SeeD guardò l'amico senza capire. "Con una donna, idiota," disse il primo, sospirando. "Sarà la tipa di Timber che è tornata oggi. Si sentiva ridacchiare e ansimare in sottofondo… cose che non pensavo di sentire mai telefonando al Comandante."

L'altro ridacchiò un po', poi entrambi scrollarono le spalle e tornarono a rivolgersi a lui. "Il Comandante ritiene di poterti lasciare solo per la notte. Non è che farai scherzi, vero? Perché ha detto che se ne assume la responsabilità, ma era… piuttosto preso… e non so se lo pensa davvero, ecco."

Seifer sorrise a sua volta. Questi due gli piacevano: non spettegolavano, erano persone semplici, e si facevano gli affari loro. Che il Comandante fosse in camera sua a fare sesso a loro non importava; l'importante era che non se la prendesse con loro il giorno dopo, se aveva dato gli ordini con la mente un po' annebbiata. "Se vi do la mia parola vi basta?"

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo, scrollarono le spalle e sembrarono decidere che bastava. "Ti slego le mani per la notte," disse quello che aveva telefonato a Squall. "Ma chiudo la porta a chiave. Se ti serve qualcosa dillo adesso," terminò, togliendogli le manette e posandole sul tavolino della stanza.

"Sono a posto, grazie," rispose Seifer.

"Ok. Domattina alle sette meno un quarto ti veniamo a riprendere per portati dal Comandante."

Seifer annuì, stendendosi sulla brandina, e i due SeeD uscirono. Udì lo scatto della chiave nella serratura, e i passi che si allontanavano. Se le accoglienze fossero state tutte così, sarebbe stato a cavallo.

* * *

Rinoa si era tolta gli stivali, mentre Squall riportava il cesto vuoto alla mensa, e si era accomodata sul divano. Persino quello le sembrava un lusso, dopo due mesi in cui aveva dovuto darsi alla macchia: di certo dormire sull'erba poteva anche essere carino, ogni tanto, ma dopo un po' il corpo aveva bisogno di qualcosa di morbido e accogliente, e soprattutto asciutto.

Squall rientrò e sorrise; sembrava che lei si godesse un mondo il suo divano. Ricordava di aver protestato con Cid che non gli serviva un appartamento di quel genere, né tutti quei mobili, ma ora come ora aveva quasi voglia di ringraziarlo. Si tolse gli stivali e la giacca, e andò a sedersi accanto a lei, allungando una mano ad accarezzarla appena sotto l'ombelico.

"Comoda?" le disse quando lei aprì gli occhi.

"Mh-mh," fece lei, stiracchiandosi un po'. "Non sai quanto avevo voglia di dormire su un letto normale, o almeno sul sedile di un treno."

"Scordati di dormire," sussurrò lui, facendo scorrere lentamente la mano sul suo corpo fino a chiuderla intorno a un seno. Si avvicinò fino a quando i loro fianchi si toccarono e lei mugolò qualcosa.

"Ma non voglio dormire. Non vedi che mi sono già spogliata?" scherzò indicando gli stivali abbandonati per terra, mentre lui le saliva a cavalcioni, sostenendo il proprio peso sulle ginocchia.

Aveva appena cominciato a baciarla quando il telefono squillò da qualche parte nella stanza. Sbuffando, le mugolò che doveva rispondere e si sollevò da lei, andando poi allo scrittoio per sollevare la cornetta.

"Leonhart."

Lei fece un rumore che lo fece voltare, e decise che era ora di divertirsi un po': si alzò in piedi e iniziò a sbottonarsi la giacca, lasciandola cadere per terra, e poi levò anche il maglioncino, rimanendo solo con il reggiseno. Gli fece cenno con il dito di avvicinarsi, con un sorriso malizioso, e iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni mentre lui la guardava, avvicinandosi impercettibilmente a lei.

"Non ha bisogno di custodia. Lasciatelo libero per stanotte e andate pure, basta che domattina alle sette lo scortiate all'ingresso del Garden."

Rinoa lasciò cadere a terra i pantaloni, e uscì dalla stoffa con una mossa sensuale, continuando a fargli cenno con un dito di avvicinarsi. Si sedette nel punto in cui il divano faceva angolo e diventava più largo, e quando lui le fu abbastanza vicino allargò le gambe perché lui potesse inginocchiarcisi in mezzo, cosa che lui fece prontamente.

"Sì, sono sicuro, e so chi è. Vi assicuro che non scapperà. Chiudete la porta a chiave se avete paura che scappi," disse Squall al SeeD che insisteva dall'altro capo della cornetta, osservando Rinoa che tendeva il suo corpo fino a sfiorare il suo bacino con il proprio, e poi si muoveva appena, ridacchiando della sua espressione mezza stupita.

Le fece cenno di tacere, cercando di evitare di ansimare al telefono, e poi rispose di nuovo, "vi ripeto che non scapperà. Mi assumo io la piena responsabilità. Scortatelo domani mattina alle sette all'ingresso…"

Non gli riuscì più di non ansimare, perché Rinoa aveva iniziato a sfiorarsi appena i capezzoli ancora coperti con la punta delle dita, e quel gesto le faceva tendere il corpo ancora di più, spingendola a premersi contro il suo bacino. Ora era sicuro che anche l'altro SeeD la sentisse.

"…all'ingresso del Garden. È il mio ultimo ordine. Buonanotte," disse chiudendo bruscamente la comunicazione e gettando il telefono a casaccio sul tavolino. Perché diavolo gli rompessero l'anima con richieste così stupide non riusciva a capirlo, ma sperava solo che non avessero sentito Rinoa…

"Ti fidi abbastanza da lasciarlo senza custodia?" ansimò Rinoa, continuando a muoversi contro il suo bacino, sentendolo indurirsi sotto alla pelle dei pantaloni.

"È una prova," disse lui, affondando il viso tra i suoi seni mentre rispondeva finalmente alle spinte del suo bacino. "Se la supera… rimane nella missione… Hyne, Rinoa, ti vesti sempre di pizzo quando scappi?"

Lei rise, allungando le mani a togliergli la maglia mentre lui sganciava le cinture e si slacciava i pantaloni. "No, sapevo che non avresti voluto _**dormire**_. Pensavo che apprezzassi…"

"Lo apprezzo," gemette lui abbassandosi i pantaloni, mentre lei li spingeva giù con i piedi lungo le sue gambe. Era un gesto che lo eccitava, lo aveva imparato in quella settimana chiusi in camera.

Lui tornò a baciarla, lasciandole scorrere le mani sulla schiena, una verso il basso, a infilarsi nelle sue mutandine per accarezzarle le natiche, e l'altra verso l'altro, a sganciarle il reggiseno in fretta. Le gemette un bacio contro il collo quando lei si mosse per far cadere la stoffa e il suo seno nudo incontrò il suo petto, e pensò di non essersi mai reso conto fino ad allora di come gli fosse mancato anche il sesso, e gli sembrò di sentirsi scoppiare se non l'avesse presa subito. Si separò da lei bruscamente, lasciando scorrere le mani lungo i suoi fianchi fino a infilarle sotto l'elastico dei suoi slip, levando in fretta anche quelli. La aiutò quando lei allungò le mani a sfilargli i boxer, accompagnando anche quelli con i piedi, e quando sentì le sue dita sfiorargli le caviglie, mentre lei sollevava le gambe a stringersi intorno ai suoi fianchi, chiuse gli occhi lasciando andare un gemito.

"Allora," disse lei ansimante, scostandogli i capelli dal viso. "Pensi di portarmi in camera, adesso?"

"Nemmeno per idea," disse lui tornando a guardarla, allungando una mano per accarezzarle i capezzoli come aveva visto fare a lei.

"Perché?" gemette lei, tendendosi sotto alle sue carezze e premendosi di nuovo ritmicamente contro il suo bacino. Senza vestiti era molto, molto meglio, e cercò di allungarsi per abbracciarlo e succhiargli quel punto sul collo che lo faceva impazzire, ma lui la spinse contro lo schienale, infilandosi lentamente sotto di lei, sostenendosi sulle ginocchia. La premette di più contro lo schienale abbassandosi a succhiarle un seno, e lei si tese nuovamente, bloccata dal desiderio di spingersi contro di lui e dall'impossibilità di farlo perché lui l'aveva praticamente immobilizzata. Inarcò la schiena ed emise un gemito di frustrazione.

"Perché sul divano non abbiamo mai provato," rispose lui dopo alcuni minuti, quando lei si era già scordata della domanda e sapeva solo che c'era la sua lingua sul suo seno. Non le diede tempo di dire altro, si impossessò della sua bocca con un bacio che le tolse il fiato, e si mosse impercettibilmente tra le sue gambe, mentre una mano scendeva a posarsi appena sotto alle sue natiche, a far da supporto ai movimenti scomposti del suo bacino, e l'altra le percorreva il fianco in una stretta dolorosamente piacevole che si fermò bruscamente sul seno, con il pollice che strofinava il capezzolo inturgidito.

Lei gemette qualcosa nel bacio e lui si separò da lei quanto bastava per osservarla gettare all'indietro la testa, appoggiandola sullo schienale, intrappolata tra il suo corpo caldissimo e la stoffa che sembrava quasi fredda contro la schiena. Quando si rese conto che lui era praticamente immobile, aprì gli occhi e lo osservò sorridere, mentre si premeva appena contro di lei.

"Saltiamo i preliminari?"

Lei sospirò un sì e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo, cercando di spingersi in giù quando lo sentì entrare in lei a una lentezza insopportabile. Lui però si separò da lei, tenendole con forza i fianchi, e ansimò, "_**aspetta**_." Lei capì che era il suo modo di fargliela pagare per la sua lunga assenza e lo lasciò fare, inarcandosi contro di lui, tesa come una corda di violino, mentre lo sentiva penetrarla così lentamente che le sembrava di sentire ogni millimetro del suo sesso. Non riuscì a evitare di gemere per tutto il tempo, mentre lui era così silenzioso da farla quasi vergognare di come fosse a riuscito a possederle anche la voce, e in quell'interminabile e straziante piacere le sembrò che lui l'avesse riempita totalmente, che la stesse penetrando in tutti i sensi, e il suo corpo percepiva solo il suo sapore, il suo odore, sentiva il rumore del suo sesso dentro di lei e le sue mani, saldamente ferme sui fianchi, che sembravano ancora percorrerla tutta con le sue carezze insieme ruvide e delicate. E quando aprì gli occhi, e l'espressione di Squall era così ubriaca di lei da farla sentire incredibilmente invincibile, si sentì piena di lui in ogni cellula e in ogni fibra del suo corpo, ed ebbe l'assoluta, brillante certezza che non avrebbe mai potuto appartenere a nessun altro come apparteneva in quel momento a lui.

Poi finalmente lui era completamente immerso in lei e lo sentì sussurrarle all'orecchio che gli era mancata da impazzire e che non l'avrebbe più lasciata andare via da sola e tutto quello la intenerì così tanto che preferì baciarlo e rassicurarlo e non sentire le altre cose che avrebbe potuto volerle dire. Lui abbandonò la lentezza e si spinse dentro di lei con una forza che le dimostrava solo tutta l'urgenza e tutto il bisogno che lo riempivano in quel momento, e lo ascoltò gemere nella sua bocca, spingendosi contro di lui con la stessa forza e con la stessa urgenza, e con l'idea che il divano avrebbero dovuto provarlo più spesso perché il modo in cui lui la sosteneva penetrandola la faceva sentire leggera e le provocava una meravigliosa sensazione di vuoto nella pancia che crebbe, crebbe e crebbe fino a quando si trovò scossa dai tremori del piacere, sempre più premuta contro lo schienale dal corpo di lui che le si muoveva addosso, e si chinò a succhiargli il punto del collo che aveva scoperto quel sabato pomeriggio che sembrava così lontano, per riuscire a provare la sensazione di avere un orgasmo insieme a lui. Ci riuscì, e l'emozione sembrava frantumarle l'anima in scaglie di piacere che le riempivano i sensi e quel dilaniarsi la apriva a qualcosa di totalmente nuovo e inaspettato che la incuriosiva e le riconsegnava, infranta e ricomposta, una parte della sua anima che non ricordava di avere.

Lui si lasciò cadere all'indietro, trascinandola su di sé e abbracciandola, per riprendere fiato prima di andare a dormire. Erano tante le cose che gli erano mancate di lei, al di là degli aspetti più fisici del sesso: il profumo dei suoi capelli, l'odore del suo sudore e della sua eccitazione, la sensazione della sua pelle, sempre troppo morbida rispetto alle sue mani, indurite dall'uso del gunblade. Il suo peso. La sensazione dei baci sul petto che lo ringraziavano di quei momenti di debolezza in cui le avrebbe portato anche la luna, se lei gliel'avesse chiesta. Le dita di Rinoa che si aggrappavano alla sua schiena, premendo contro la sua carne, ma senza fargli male perché aveva il vizio di mangiarsi le unghie. L'idea che se lui le avesse chiesto di farle crescere, perché voleva sentirle nella pelle quando godeva, lei l'avrebbe fatto, perché era curiosa e aperta, e perché se lui le avesse chiesto la luna lei gliel'avrebbe portata. Il suo respiro che gli solleticava i peli del petto. La sua voce, la sua risata… anche la sua biancheria intima. Il modo tutto suo che aveva di mangiare, tagliando con il coltello dietro la forchetta e poi infilzando il boccone. Il modo in cui scrollava le spalle quando le diceva che sarebbe stato più veloce e logico tagliare con il coltello davanti alla forchetta.

Allungò una mano ad aprire il cassetto del tavolino per prendere il suo pacchetto di sigarette. A fumare gli aveva insegnato Seifer, dopo che aveva perso una sfida con lui. Aveva scoperto che la sigaretta aveva un potere rilassante, per lui, ma non quanto allenarsi con il suo gunblade. Fumava solo in rarissime occasioni, quando era così nervoso che gli tremavano le mani e, da poche settimane, dopo il sesso. Era diventato un luogo comune dell'amore, proprio lui che nemmeno voleva sentirne parlare solo pochi mesi prima: prima andava alla mensa e ordinava per due, perché sapeva che lei sarebbe andata da lui, o comunque la sarebbe andata a cercare; poi sceglieva quello che le piaceva di più; poi le portava la borsa, poi le diceva che era meravigliosa quando facevano l'amore, e poi con un braccio le stringeva la vita e con l'altro fumava la sua sigaretta.

Era il momento tutto suo che l'amore non gli permetteva più di avere.

Quando tempo prima aveva guardato gli innamorati con disprezzo, lo aveva fatto perché pensava che l'amore fosse una forma di debolezza così squallida e inutile che era persino umiliante provarla. E aveva resistito a Rinoa fino a che aveva potuto, senza rendersi conto che lei era già entrata e si era diffusa nella sua anima come un cancro. Allora, quando si era reso conto che quella sensazione che gli stringeva le viscere in una morsa era amore, si era trovato di fronte all'immenso abisso della sua anima e ci aveva guardato dentro, chiedendosi per quale motivo lei ritenesse che ne valeva la pena. L'amore rende forti, l'amore rende migliori. Lo aveva sentito centinaia di volte e non aveva mai capito del tutto cosa significasse; poi la presenza di Rinoa gli aveva aperto gli occhi. Essere innamorato di lei aveva significato, per lui, guardarsi dentro per giudicare che persona era, se meritava la splendida persona che vedeva in Rinoa. La risposta era praticamente sempre no, e quando una volta lo aveva sussurrato, in quei momenti dopo il sesso, lei aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva detto che nemmeno lei meritava lui.

L'amore rendeva migliori perché aveva un modo brutale e violento di mettere le persone davanti ai propri fallimenti. Sapeva avvolgere l'altra persona di una luminosità così accecante da sembrare bollente, e davanti al biancore dell'anima di Rinoa lui si sentiva un essere insignificante, più inutile dell'erba dell'universo in cui lei viveva, così pieno di difetti e di cose sbagliate che lei sprecava solo il suo tempo ad amarlo. Sapere che anche per lei le cose funzionavano così era stato consolante per un verso e spaventoso per l'altro. Non era esattamente l'amore a rendere migliori. Era la propria volontà di rendersi degni dell'altra persona a fare da pungolo incessante a scoprire gli abissi della propria anima e portarli alla luce, per rivelare i fondi di bottiglia che laggiù sembravano inestimabili tesori e i veri tesori sepolti dai silenzi e dai rancori, e dalle dimenticanze. La luce che l'essere innamorati gettava sui propri abissi era crudele come quella che feriva gli occhi appena svegli, e aveva la stessa violenza di un incubo che si faceva realtà. Tutto diventava più spigoloso, più nitido e più squallido. Per lui non era diverso; Rinoa aveva toccato una corda dentro di lui che aveva acceso i riflettori sulla persona che era, e coprirsi gli occhi per proteggerli non era servito a nulla. Aveva ancora davanti a sé l'immagine della propria anima; lei lo portava a guardarci ogni giorno. E ogni giorno qualcosa era diverso, migliore, anche se era troppo poco per essere degno di lei, e allora tornava ad affrontare la vita a muso duro con la speranza di fare qualcosa che lei avrebbe ammirato, e amato.

Innamorarsi di lei gli aveva fatto capire che l'amore non era un traguardo, ma un percorso lunghissimo, devastante ed estenuante che ogni giorno andava rifatto, e che a volte si portava dietro la sensazione fredda, amara e rancida della sconfitta, della perdita, del fallimento, ma l'avere successo, per una volta, il sentire che si era fatto qualcosa di giusto, qualcosa di importante, di indimenticabile, anche nella sua semplicità, aveva il sapore di quella che doveva essere l'ambrosia di cui si cibavano gli dei. E quello ne valeva la pena.

Alla fine aveva capito che le persone che vedevano la faccenda in bianco o in nero si perdevano una parte così importante dell'amore che era come gettare via un pezzo della propria anima. C'erano più grigi di quanto il linguaggio umano, che non coincideva mai con il linguaggio dell'amore, sarebbe mai riuscito a definire a parole, e lui se li vedeva davanti agli occhi, e anche se non sapeva definirli li vedeva e quello era abbastanza. Era quello l'importante. Avere Rinoa accanto, scoprire ogni giorno qualcosa di lei lo portava a essere migliore anche con gli altri, ed era giunto alla conclusione che in realtà, l'amore era la maniera brusca in cui la vita faceva capire agli esseri umani che non conoscevano affatto se stessi.

E quel sentiero lunghissimo e quasi distruttivo che lui percorreva ogni giorno scopriva parti di lui che aveva dimenticato di avere perso, e le trovava frantumate e scomposte e talmente a pezzi da sentirsi spaccare il cuore, ma c'era lei alle sue spalle, e lei, il sentimento che sapeva scatenare in lui, sapeva ricomporle, e lui avrebbe potuto amarla anche solo per quel suo restituirlo a se stesso.

E allora lui continuava a scendere nei suoi abissi, a guardarsi con gli occhi di un bambino curioso, per la durata della vita di una sigaretta, con il motivo della sua lotta interiore stretto al petto. Era il suo momento personale, privato, pieno di una solitudine che non era più _**sola**_, ed era il suo momento di celebrazione dell'ennesimo mezzo passo avanti verso la persona migliore che lei meritava di avere accanto.

La sentì sbadigliare sul suo petto, e spense la sigaretta oramai finita per poi alzarle il mento con due dita.

"Pensi di portarmi in camera, adesso?" disse lei, con la voce piena di sonno e di stanchezza e di gioia.

Lui ridacchiò, e si sollevò a sedere, stringendosi le sue gambe intorno ai fianchi mentre lei si aggrappava al suo collo. "Sì, adesso direi di sì," le rispose alzandosi, e portandola a letto, in quel modo strano di portarla in braccio – Rinoa aveva sempre immaginato una specie di principe azzurro che l'avrebbe sollevata tra le braccia come nelle migliori favole, e Squall era invece così più cupo e così più prosaico, e così infinitamente più adorabile e reale.

"Mi lascerai dormire, però?" scherzò di nuovo lei, mentre lui la gettava senza troppe cerimonie sul letto – no, non era affatto un principe azzurro.

E poi lui si inginocchiò sul letto e si avvicinò a lei praticamente gattonando, e aveva quell'espressione che sapeva di pericolo e di qualcosa di infinitamente squisito che sarebbe arrivato all'improvviso e inaspettatamente, per lei. In quei momenti Squall aveva insieme la grazia di un gatto e la forza di una tigre che caccia la sua preda – e non era sicura di come il suo 'principe azzurro' avrebbe reagito all'idea che lei lo considerasse una tigre.

"No, direi di no," rispose lui, e poi si chinò a baciarla, e lei fu praticamente certa che lui non l'avrebbe lasciata dormire per niente.

Avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi dei sedili del treno.

*****  
_**Nota dell'autrice**_: parte delle riflessioni di Squall sull'amore sono ispirate alla canzone **Hallelujah** di Leonard Cohen, che ha un testo che è impossibile da descrivere tanto è bello e tanto fa riflettere. Sempre nelle riflessioni di Squall, l'espressione "erba dell'universo" non è mia, ma l'ho letta in **Solaris** di Stanislaw Lem, e mi è sembrato il modo migliore per fare un omaggio al libro che rileggo ogni anno, scoprendo sempre qualcosa di nuovo, e per esprimere qualcosa di estremamente insignificante. Se non avete mai sentito la canzone e/o letto il romanzo, ve li consiglio entrambi caldamente.  
Alcune informazioni su Seifer, tipo che vuole fare il Cavaliere per aver visto il film di Laguna, e la posa di battaglia, le ho trovate sulla Final Fantasy Wikia alla voce Seifer Almasy. Vi lascio il link se vi può interessare, anche se è soltanto in inglese.


End file.
